


Defarges fanart (Tale of Two Cities)

by LifeLover



Category: A Tale of Two Cities (1935), A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens
Genre: Also my ofc, Defarge & his wife, Defarge is definitely based off the 1935 film with Ronald Coleman, Fanart, Gen, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: pencil drawings of the Defarges & my ofc Ruby White from Tale of Two Cities.  Heavily inspired by the 1935 film with Ronald Coleman.





	Defarges fanart (Tale of Two Cities)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).




End file.
